warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Graystripe
Graystripe is a long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes and a darker gray stripe running down his back. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Graypaw meets Rusty on his first night out as an apprentice, when Rusty strays out of Twolegplace and gets into a small tussle with him. Bluestar is impressed by how well Rusty fought, and asks him if he would like to join ThunderClan. At first, Graypaw protests, saying that he has no warrior blood in him, but Rusty says yes, and they quickly become great friends. Graypaw tells him about the forest, and helps him adjust to Clan life. Graypaw's mentor was Lionheart, and after he dies after an attack by ShadowClan, he grieves for long period of time, but then gets over it, as he must help Ravenpaw escape Tigerclaw. Whitestorm was his replacement mentor. He and Firepaw succeed in getting Ravenpaw to Barley. He also fights in the short fight against ShadowClan, and Whitestorm tells Bluestar of their bravery in the fight, and the retrieving of the young kits, and are shortly after that made warriors and given his name Graystripe, much to Sandpaw, and Dustpaw's jealousy. The book ends with him and Fireheart side-by-side during their vigil, as newly made warriors. Fire and Ice :He and Fireheart sit their vigil together, and later, Bluestar assigns Graystripe and Fireheart the task of bringing back WindClan, who were chased out by ShadowClan during Brokenstar's leadership. The two succeed, but on their way back from WindClan territory, they go through RiverClan territory and are attacked for trespassing. It's in this battle Graystripe accidentally kills a RiverClan warrior named Whiteclaw. After this Graystripe is assigned his first apprentice Brackenpaw. Later in the book, Graystripe meets a RiverClan she-cat named Silverstream, with whom he has an illegitimate romance. Unfortunately, this causes him to distract himself from his apprentice, Brackenpaw, and to distance him from Fireheart, finally to the point that the two fight, and continue to drift apart as friends. Shortly after the fight, Bluestar forces them to go hunting together, and then later, in the fight with RiverClan, Fireheart does not recognize the young warrior, Silverstream, and prepares to leap on her, but Graystripe then yells out, "No! Silverstream!" but Fireheart knows how much he loves the slender RiverClan cat, and he spares her life. Forest of Secrets :Later, when the river is flooded, he and Fireheart catch ThunderClan prey and give it to RiverClan. After a short time, Silverstream becomes pregnant with his kits. Although delighted, he knows the trouble this brings. He also continues to neglect Brackenpaw. Also in Forest of Secrets, Graystripe and Fireheart hear mewling from the river. They both cross into RiverClan territory to rescue two drowning kits, who turn out to be Mistyfoot's. Crookedstar thanks them grudgingly. Towards the end of the book, Graystripe meets with Silverstream again, but this time, her kits start to come. Fireheart discovers them and soon it is apparent that something is wrong with her kitting. Fireheart fetches Cinderpelt and she tries to save Silverstream. The two kits are saved, but Silverstream dies and Graystripe and Cinderpelt (the latter because she could not save Silverstream) are devastated. After a long conflict between RiverClan and ThunderClan over who will take the kits, Graystripe lets them go to RiverClan. It is only just before he takes them that he tells Fireheart that he is going with them to join RiverClan, much to Fireheart's dismay. Rising Storm : Graystripe does his best to remain loyal to RiverClan, but deep down he his loyalties still lie with ThunderClan. When a huge fire drives ThunderClan into RiverClan territory, Graystripe is ecstatic to see Fireheart again. He shows him proudly how well his kits, Featherkit and Stormkit, are doing. Graystripe hints to Bluestar that he would like to return to ThunderClan and help with the repairs, but she fiercely refuses, leaving a disappointed Graystripe. A Dangerous Path : Graystripe still struggles to remain loyal to RiverClan. Leopardstar is suspicious of him, and feels that he will betray them at some point. Soon, Leopardstar demands that ThunderClan repay RiverClan for shelter from the fire by giving up Sunningrocks. Naturally, ThunderClan refuses, and battle ensues. Graystripe finds that he cannot fight against ThunderClan. He warns Fireheart turns when Leopardstar attacks him. She then tells Graystripe to attack Fireheart or else he will have 'major consequences'. Graystripe refuses, and Leopardstar, furious, starts to threaten Graystripe until reinforcements from ThunderClan show up. She takes one look and flees. In fury after the battle, Leopardstar exiles him from RiverClan. Graystripe goes back to ThunderClan, but most of the Clan members do not accept him. : Sandstorm, who is mad at Fireheart for not choosing her to mentor Tawnykit, spends a lot of time with Graystripe, and points this out loudly as often as she can. :Graystripe is one of the few "runners" that lure the dog pack to the gorge. : When Bluestar is dying after saving Fireheart from an attack by a dog pack, he keeps Tigerstar at bay, so Fireheart can share tongues with Bluestar one last time. The Darkest Hour : Now that Firestar is leader, the Clan becomes balanced and they begin to accept Graystripe again. Although happy, Graystripe is desperate to get information about his RiverClan kits. He is worried about them now that Tigerstar has taken over RiverClan. Firestar, Ravenpaw and Graystripe go into RiverClan territory, soon seeing that not only are Graystripe's kits to be killed, but so is Mistyfoot and Stonefur. The three of them bravely rescue them and bring them to ThunderClan for safety (unable to save Stonefur). Graystripe temporarily mentors Stormpaw while he stays in ThunderClan. Graystripe is delighted, but when RiverClan is freed from Tigerstar's clutches, his kits return to RiverClan. In the battle with BloodClan, he kills Darkstripe to protect Firestar. Graystripe becomes the new deputy of ThunderClan in the battle, just after Whitestorm dies. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest : Graystripe was deputy when this book started. : When Firestar decided to tell someone about the journey he would be embarking on, Graystripe was one of the three cats he told, along with Sandstorm and Cinderpelt. Before Firestar could finish telling the three cats, Graystripe and Sandstorm accuse him of abandoning his Clan to return to his kittypet life, as that is what they believed he was going to tell them. : When Firestar left, Graystripe was left in charge of the Clan along with Cinderpelt until Firestar and Sandstorm, who was chosen to accompany him, returned from rebuilding SkyClan. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : He knows about the Fire and Tiger prophecy, and even though Firestar is very worried about it, he tells Firestar they aren't doing any harm. : His kits, Feathertail and Stormfur, now warriors, went on a quest to find new territory for the Clans. : He is still seen a lot with Firestar and continues to be ThunderClan's deputy. Moonrise : He worries about Feathertail and Stormfur a lot now while Firestar worries about Squirrelpaw and sometimes Brambleclaw. He provides support for Firestar, as he is going through the same thing. Dawn : His son, Stormfur, returned from the sun-drown-place, and informed him about his daughter, Feathertail's, death, Graystripe turns to Brambleclaw and puts the blame on him for "taking her away". He took part a ThunderClan patrol to rescue ThunderClan cats Brightheart, Cloudtail, and Leafpaw, along with Gorsetail of WindClan, Mistyfoot of RiverClan. Also among the cats rescued were Cody, a kittypet and many rogues including the RiverClan cats Hawkfrost and Mothwing's mother Sasha. Having rescued all the cats though, Graystripe couldn't escape in time and was captured by the Twolegs after getting trapped in their monster. Starlight :Graystripe is shown only in the allegiances although he remains ThunderClan deputy as Firestar refuses to appoint another whilst there is hope for his old friend. In the Lost Warrior Series The Lost Warrior : In The Lost Warrior, Graystripe is determined not to live the life of a kittypet and get back to ThunderClan. One time he ended up getting into a fight with another kittypet named Duke, and lost. Then he met Millie, who told him that nobody ever won a fight against Duke. She led him back to his Twoleg nest. He comments, "Lose a fight with a kittypet, then get too lost to find my way back here? (his twoleg nest) I want to curl up somewhere and die." A few days later, Millie showed him a forest to make him happy. In that forest, Graystripe taught Millie how to hunt and fight. Eventually, Duke saw them practicing and taunted them. This time, it was three on two (Duke brought some of his friends with him). While Millie fights off Duke's friends, Graystripe aims for Duke. This time, he beats Duke. : Graystripe thinks he isn't a warrior anymore, until Silverstream appears to him in a dream and tells him to return to ThunderClan. Millie doesn't come to accompany him on his journey at first, but after ten days, she catches up to him. Until then, Graystripe is so lost that he wanders in circles for days, starving and hallucinating. He thinks he saw Firestar, then imagines he heard Sandstorm's, Cloudtail's, and Bluestar's voices. Millie's eventually gets louder than the rest of them. Millie wonders who Silverstream was, so Graystripe explains that she was his first mate, but died giving birth to his kits. He says he would never stop loving Silverstream, and that she would always be the true love of his life, but since he met Millie, he isn't lonely anymore. Millie says that if Graystripe needed help, he had her. Warrior's Refuge : Graystripe and Millie continue in their journey to find ThunderClan. He and Millie are separated in a corn field, after running from a huge monster. They are reunited by a small group of barn cats who were kicked out of their Twoleg's nest after their old owners died. The cats are Husker, his mate Moss, Moss' brother Splash, and their kits, Birdy, Pad, Raindrop, and Little Mew. After rescuing a female Twoleg kit, the Twolegs befriend the barn cats and care for them. Graystripe and Millie find the Great Sycamore tree, and Graystripe discovers the old ThunderClan camp, which is now deserted. Warrior's Return :Graystripe sees that ThunderClan's camp has been destroyed, and that only the medicine cats' den made it through. He and Millie go to the barn on WindClan territory, where they meet Ravenpaw and Barley, and they give him directions to where the Clans went. They go to Mac's Truckstop, where they meet a cat named Diesel. Graystripe is hit by a monster, and is wounded. The two stay at the truck stop while Graystripe heals. During this, Graystripe thinks of ways of how to tell Millie how he feels about her. He also soon becomes jealous of Diesel since he and Millie had became close friends. Graystripe later reveals his feelings to Millie and she feels the same towards him. After he heals, he and Millie ride on a monster to Sun-Drown-Place. After, they meet a rogue who tells them that he saw the Clans coming through. They arrive at the Clans' new home, and see the cats on the way to the Gathering. Then, before they go down, Graystripe asks Millie to be his mate, and she accepts. Then, they go to the island, and see the Clans. One mistake is that Tallstar is on the Great Oak, when it should be Onestar, and Graystripe learns that Tallstar died at the end of the Great Journey and named Onestar (then known as Onewhisker) as his new deputy. The last page shows Graystripe introducing Millie to the Clans. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Graystripe and Millie arrive on the island, where the clans are having a gathering. At first, no one recognizes Graystripe, and attack them both. But Firestar stops them with a yowl, suddenly recognizing his long lost friend. He jumps down from the Great Oak to meet him. Graystripe and Millie look very ragged, dirty, tired, and hungry. Firestar immediatlely brings them back to the camp, and Graystripe announces that Millie is his new mate. When they get back to camp, Graystripe and Millie eat and rest. It takes a while for them both to regain their strength. Meanwhile, Firestar is worried about who's going to be deputy. He didn't know if he should apoint Graystripe the deputy as he once was, or leave Brambleclaw the deputy. After consulting StarClan and Leafpool, Firestar decided to let Brambleclaw remain deputy. Brackenfur wasn't happy about this at first, speaking up for his former mentor. But Graystripe didn't mind not being deputy. He understood that Brambleclaw knew the clan better, and would make a great deputy. ''Dark River : Graystripe is the first to defend Millie when she decides to keep her name as her warrior name. At the beginning of the book he helps Birchfall expand the warrior's den. Graystripe is also seen with a bellyache and Millie is tormenting him about how he ate too much. Outcast : Graystripe serves as ThunderClan's deputy while Brambleclaw is journeying to the mountains. Graystripe's new mate Millie is also pregnant with his kits. Eclipse :Graystripe's mate, Millie, has her kits. Before the kits are born, Graystripe says to Jaypaw, "If you have to save the kits or Millie, save Millie." :This is a hint that he could be having flashbacks to when Silverstream had her kits, Feathertail and Stormfur. Their kits are born without a problem and they are named Bumblekit, Briarkit, and Blossomkit. :After WindClan attacks, Firestar orders Graystripe to stay behind and guard the camp. Graystripe is noticiably relieved that he can stay near Millie and their kits. :He seems worried when Millie catches whitecough that she will die, thus sending him into another flashback to Silverstream. Long Shadows :It is stated when Millie and Briarkit have greencough and are moved to the abandoned twoleg place, he really misses her, and so do the healthy kits. When Millie was departing with the other sick cats, he had to be restrained from going to her by Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, plus he almost attacked Lionblaze. Sunrise :When Firestar takes a patrol to WindClan to ask if they know anything about Ashfur's death, he tells Graystripe to keep an eye on Thornclaw and the others. Graystripe then says that he will stick closer to them closer than their pelts. Graystripe is chosen as stand-in deputy when Brambleclaw takes a patrol to go after Sol. He seemed worried about not being able to do a good job, and he repeatedly asks Brambleclaw for help. His kit, Briarkit, strays too close to a crack in the sunning area, and nearly gets bitten by an adder. Honeyfern knocked her out of the way, losing her life in the process. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock questions whether Graystripe has any enemies, saying that he and Firestar share the same kind of foolish generosity. He also says that Graystripe's life was not all full of heroics, however; he fell in love with a RiverClan cat, Silverstream. :Rock says that after fathering Silverstream's kits, he chose to take them to RiverClan. According to the old cat, this was probably for the best as ThunderClan are not always so welcoming to half-clan cats. :Graystripe's choice to stay with his kits tore his apart, as he lost not only his birth Clan, but his best friend, Firestar. However, he later returns to his Clan when he realises his loyalties lie with ThunderClan still. Character Pixels Image:Greypaw.png| Apprentice Version Image:Graystripe.warrior.png| Warrior Version Family Members '''Mates:' :SilverstreamRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 36 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Millie - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Daughters: :FeathertailRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 38 - Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member. :BlossompawRevealed in Eclipse, pg 159 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :BriarpawRevealed in Eclipse, pg 159 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Sons: :StormfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 38 - Living (As of Eclipse) :BumblepawRevealed in Eclipse, pg 159 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree Crookedstar---Unknown She-cat | --- Silverstream---'''Graystripe-----------------'''Millie | | | | | --------------------- | | | | ---------------- Bumblepaw Blossompaw Briarpaw | | Feathertail Stormfur---Brook where small fish swim (Brook) References and Citations Category:Mentors Category:RiverClan Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Deputy Category:Kittypet Category:Loner Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Lost Warrior characters Category:Warrior's Refuge characters Category:Warrior's Return characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Apprentice Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters